The Doll
by Beelsebutt
Summary: Edward plus quickly approaching wedding night equals angst & sexual frustration. Will Emmett be of assistance? One shot with lots of adult themes! No slash. Pic from Google, Robert Pattz as Edward Cullen.


**A/N:**

This baby is dedicated to WorldInMyEyes who was kind enough to help me in every possible way to make this fic presentable. There are no words to thank you enough, hon! *hugs*

**WARNING: This story contains adult themes including lemons and nudity. There might also be some bustle between certain sentient creature and an inanimate object.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_~.~.~_

**The Doll**

_~.~.~_

Edward was sulking. He lay on his bed with his head in his hands and just stared at the offensive figure on his couch. The small note that was strategically placed in the doll's lap served to infuriate him further. The bold print against the stark-white paper practically shouted to him.

_Yours to enjoy however you like._

_- Emmett_

God! Only Emmett could be so insensitive and obnoxious as to buy Edward a life-size sex doll. He had even gone so far as to custom order one that looked exactly like Bella. Though the doll reeked of silicone, Edward could detect the faint scent of artificial strawberries. It was as though Emmett had washed the doll's synthetic hair with the same shampoo that Bella used. Knowing Emmett, that was probably what he did.

Edward would have liked to have ripped the doll into pieces, but soon realized that he just couldn't bring himself to destroy anything that even remotely resembled Bella. _It would be blasphemy._

He knew perfectly well what Emmett's note insinuated.

_Yours to enjoy however you like._

Edward had to admit that enjoying a representation of Bella without the fear of ripping her in pieces was something that could prove quite useful as a way to acclimate himself. He had promised Bella that they would try to make love on their wedding night, but even though they had pushed his boundaries _a lot_ during the last couple of weeks, Edward was still worried.

It's not like he'd never pleasured himself, hell, he might have already killed Bella during their make out sessions if he hadn't relieved some pressure earlier on. Still, he'd never actually climaxed with Bella and therefore didn't know how he would act in that kind of a situation and in twenty-two days, he was supposed to do exactly that. _With the real, breakable Bella._

Edward groaned.

_Maybe he could use the doll?_ Maybe Emmett did have a point? Emmett's actions, albeit rude and totally ungentlemanly, were only fueled by his desire to look out for his brother. He was just as concerned with Bella.

Edward barked a laugh. Regardless of Emmett's good intentions, Edward knew perfectly well that this was just another attempt to get under his skin. Certainly there were plenty of things he could have suggested besides something that would involve defiling an inanimate object. Still, the doll was there, and other members of the Cullen family weren't. _Surely it wouldn't hurt to try?_ Besides, if anyone were to come home early, he knew he would hear their thoughts long before they could actually hear him. Of course, Alice would see his actions just as soon as he'd made up his mind. That really couldn't be helped.

There were no real secrets in this family.

Before he could change his mind, Edward flashed across the room, snatched the imitation Bella, and returned to the bed where he gently laid it down. The doll was dressed in virginal white, lacey baby doll that even for inefficient human eyes, appeared transparent. It left nothing to imagination, absolutely nothing, yet somehow Edward had a feeling that had the doll been completely naked, his erection would not be so prominent.

_Funny that._

Edward ghosted his fingers over the doll's lace covered breasts to feel its perky nipples. It was intriguing how this particular part of the doll felt harder than any other part of her. The doll was basically silicone all over, so it should feel just the same whether it be nipples or fingers. _The manufacturer must have used denser material for the nipple area. Maybe they'd compressed some of the silicone, say the one for the nipples, so that they would feel more real._ Edward actually smiled at his thoughts.

_Yeah, that's the thing to concentrate; the doll's material make-up — Emmett would die with laughter if he ever found out._

Edward settled himself between the doll's legs and sat back on his heels. For a few seconds, he just looked at the doll. He tried to make himself believe that it was real Bella.

_Real, live, breathing Bella. The real Bella, whom he loved from the bottom of his silent heart, and whose embrace made him ache in a way that he thought could never be quenched. At least not before Bella is changed, that's for sure._

Edward knew that if this was to be successful, he needed to envision that this object before him was real. He reached out and slid his palms across the doll's... no, Bella's legs. Though there was no pulse, no goose bumps, no blushing, he did his best to imagine this was his Bella.

"Bella, love," he whispered.

Starting at the ankles, Edward slid his hands all the way to _her_ hips, gathering the flimsy fabric in his fists as he reached _her_ apex. He could almost smell _her_ arousal through the miniscule panties that covered the sacred part of _her_ he so ached to touch.

To deepen the bliss of illusion, Edward stopped breathing. He remembered the scent of Bella, how the musky aroma of her would permeate the air each time his hands or tongue explored her skin.

_Oh, the scent!_

Just the thought of tasting Bella's skin made venom pool in his mouth. He swallowed it down as he continued to touch _Bella's_ abnormally cool skin. _Not helping! Okay, Bella's warm skin. _The soft curve of _her_ waist, the cute belly button in the middle of _her_ perfect, soft belly. _Oh, he just had to taste the belly!_

Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to _Bella's_ stomach. He kissed around _her_ navel, moving from one hipbone to another, leaving a trail of venom in his path before returning back to where he started. He plunged his tongue inside the belly button and marveled the way soft skin gave in the force of his tongue. Less pressure next time, he thought absentmindedly as he continued his experiment.

There was no scent of Bella's blood, in fact there was no scent at all, since he had denied his lungs the flow of air. Despite this fact, he was surprised to find the urge to bite grow the same time with as his arousal. Edward was literally throbbing with need.

Naturally, he had Bella's true scent stored firmly in his vast mind and was able to keep it in front of his thoughts the whole time. Still, the burn scared him. It would be worse with real Bella. With that in mind, Edward refused to give in the urge to bite. He pushed the scorching thought aside and concentrated on the memory of Bella's soft sounds that she had made whenever he'd kissed the swell of her breast.

Edward pushed his aching groin against _Bella's_ core and nuzzled _her_ cleavage. He growled and palmed one breast, tugging the erect nipple between his fingers. He licked the swell of the other breast all the way to the taut nipple and sucked it greedily.

_Bella under him, writhing with pleasure, arching to press her breasts firmly against his mouth. Bella's scent enveloping all of his senses, driving him mad with desire._

"Fuck," Edward growled as his erection grew unbearably hard. He thrust wildly against Bella's groin and hissed at the sensation. The inseam of his jeans created just the right amount of friction against his rock-hard length. His eyes rolled in his head as he imagined being inside of Bella.

_Her warm depth. Her clenching walls milking his pounding organ._

A few thrusts later, Edward was so close that should he continue like this he would come undone too soon. With a grunt, he rose up on his knees, marveling at how perfectly this object captured Bella's likeness. He dared a few deep breaths and found that the stench of the silicone helped to take the edge off of his fervor.

_Bella's_ lacey gown was shred to pieces during the throes of his passion; _her_ luminous body lay bare beneath him, spare the tiny panties. Edward decided that the panties had to go too. Ever so slowly, he slid his fingers under the rim of the lacey fabric, slipping the panties off before he threw them on the floor.

Edward cupped his palm lightly over the bare mound. He wondered whether Bella's sex actually was as bare as the doll's. As far as he and Bella had progressed in their relationship, he had never touched or seen that particular part of her anatomy. Just the thought of it made his loins ache.

Something was off. There was no heat radiating from under his palm.

Edward reached to his night stand drawer and pulled out a tube of warming lube. He squeezed some on his hand and warmed it by rubbing his hands together. The slickness of the lube had him panting, and its familiar scent made him moan.

_He was not going to last for long, no matter what he tried to do for distraction._

He smeared the lube all over _Bella's_ pussy. The skin in here felt so soft, and Edward stroked gently until he was sure that he'd covered everything. He spread _her_ legs wider and marveled the sight before his eyes.

_The glistening, heated folds opening like a blossom of flower._

With one hand he flicked the nub on top of the crevice while he yanked his jeans open with the other. He stroked his length as he slid his middle finger inside the slick slit.

"Holy Christ!"

The double sensation of warm, slippery palm stroking his shaft as his finger sunk inside _Bella's _heated folds in synchronicity was quickly driving Edward out of his mind. He added another finger and thrust deep, hissing at the sensation.

The urge to bite came back fiercely, and with a flick of his wrist, he rid himself of his jeans and plunged himself deep inside _Bella_. _Her_ warm, tight slit expanded around him as he frantically thrust again and again and again, seeking pleasure. His hands squeezed _her_ breasts, gripped _her_ arms, caressed _her_ cheeks, as he panted and moved frantically on top of _her_ until vicious tremors claimed his whole body. He shook with pleasure as he pulsated and could not, would not, stop his razor sharp teeth from sinking in _her_ tender neck. The sensation caused him to come again, this time even harder, inside of _her_.

It was not until he tasted the offensive silicone in his mouth that he realized what he had done. He jumped off the bed and stood rigid, staring with wide eyes at the doll, _Bella_, that lay mangled and torn on shredded sheets. There were large chunks missing around the breast area. There were hand prints, his hand prints, forced deep into the skin of _her_ waist, upper arms, and face. _Oh, the tortured face._ There was almost no resemblance between the doll and the real Bella anymore.

Edward collapsed on his knees and cursed his monstrous nature. _Of course he wouldn't be able to contain his beastly manners. Of course he would maim Bella. Of course he would kill her should they truly try to go through the wedding night as she wanted._

After few tense minutes Edward heard Alice's flickering thoughts getting nearer. Quickly he covered himself and got rid of the sad evidence of his trial and error.

_~o~_

A couple of days later Bella was, yet again, whisked away by Alice for wedding-related "girl-time". When Edward entered his room that night, he froze, greeted once again by a familiar figure strategically placed on his couch. It was another imitation Bella, this time wearing a blood red, lace flyaway baby doll.

His teeth ground together as a bubble of rage expanded inside of him. After all of Emmett's jokes about the mush of silicone in the trash, after all the harassment that Edward was forced to endure, Emmett had finally agreed to back off. It was just yesterday that he promised to drop all the taunting and sexual innuendo.

_How dare he go against his word!_

Before Edward got a chance to destroy the mocking doll, his gaze diverted to the card that lay in its lap. It wasn't from Emmett but...

_Practice makes perfect, and the dolls are considerably cheaper than the real thing, don't you think?_

_-Alice_

It took Edward a few seconds to process Alice's message. His brain no longer seemed to function at its normal capacity. When his wits returned to him, he shoved the new imitation Bella inside his closet and ran out of the house. He ran for several minutes, bolted through the woods, over rocky terrain, until he found his prey. By the time he was through, the deer population of the Olympic Peninsula found itself greatly reduced.

Edward didn't dare to think of anything else than the minimum, the need to quench his thirst while keeping aware of his surroundings. He hadn't gone very far and was aware of the possibility that there were hikers wandering through the area around him.

A short time later, while focused on the more primal of his needs, he was brought back to reality by the beep of his cell. He flipped his phone open and checked the message.

_We'll be home in a half an hour.  
Love you more,  
B_

Edward smiled and typed a quick answer.

_You stole my line, love.  
See you soon,  
E_

He pushed aside any remaining horrible thoughts that had lingered. _He would find a way to work through this situation. He would not let Bella down._

He had just enough time to run home, shower and change before Alice's Porsche turned to their driveway.

He ran to open Bella's door and lifted her up against his chest. He buried his nose in her neck and took several deep breaths welcoming the familiar burn. Bella's arms circled his neck; her fingers tangled in his hair. She sighed with relief.

"Missed you."

"Missed you more," Edward whispered on her skin. He slowly skimmed his nose along her jaw and cheek until he found his way to her lips.

"Not possible," Bella mumbled between the kiss and smiled contently.

"Silly girl," Edward chuckled and glanced at Alice. "You okay there?"

Alice hopped from behind of the car with a dozen shopping bags. _Purple bag for Esme, pink for Rose, all the white and black ones are Bella's..._

"Yeah, I'm alright. You kids just run along. You only have an hour though. After that I'll need Bella again," Alice announced while she continued internally categorizing her to-do list. Edward wasn't about to confront her about the new doll in front of Bella, so instead, he just turned around and carried Bella inside.

"You feel like hanging in my room?" he asked between wet kisses at the crown of her hair. He'd really missed her during the day, for so many reasons.

"Why, sir, that's a fairly bold suggestion. Do you happen to know that I'm engaged to married? What would my fiancé think of this?"

"Forgive me, Ma'am, if my intentions appear to be anything other than chaste and innocent," Edward chuckled. "I was only hoping to converse with the lady." Bella shivered with pleasure when she felt his fingers run along her spine. Though his words said one thing, his actions said another.

Excitement filled her as she crushed her body tight against his chest. "Well, in that case, you're on, mister," she answered sweetly and kissed his jaw.

When Edward laid Bella on his bed she glanced swiftly at his couch. Edward arched his eyebrow, and when she noticed his unspoken question, her lips turned into a wicked smirk.

"Oh, Edward. Heard any good Knock, Knock jokes lately?"

Edward laughed out loud. He was confused by Bella's sudden change, but chose to run with it.

"No, Bella, I haven't."

"Knock, knock?" Bella said in a sing-song voice.

"Who's there?"

"Why, it's me. Bella's twin. It's awfully dark and lonely in here and I was wondering when I can come out of the closet," Bella answered with a knowing smile. Edward dropped his jaw.

"Wha— why, you... I mean how did _you_ know about that?" he stammered.

"Oh, come on, honey. Naturally, it was my idea. I even provided the shampoo in order to make her smell more like me. I also suggested that maybe we could plant a small amount of my blood inside of the doll but then Alice saw that it wasn't such a good idea," Bella explained while she played with her hair. She seemed to be totally relaxed with the fact that her fiancé would get his kicks out of her look-alike doll.

_Weird._

"Well, I can see why that one would have backfired," Edward was more than slightly mortified of the fact that Bella apparently knew what happened to the first doll. The fact that she so willingly would offer something like that was one thing, but the fact that she continued to stay so close to him, despite all her knowledge of his desires and apparent inability to control them just yet, was a mystery to him.

"Now, Edward, I'm a little sad. You didn't even take time to really look at the new one, did you?" Bella cooed in Edward's ear effectively ending his musings.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, _if_ you would have paid more attention, you would have noticed the panties she was wearing. More precisely, you would have _smelled_ the panties she was wearing," Bella whispered and winked at Edward. "I was thinking of you when I wore them last."

Edward's eyes widened. _That would explain the sudden urge to hunt. Must explore the doll. Later._

"Why, aren't you a dirty girl?" he murmured huskily.

"You have no idea," Bella giggled and tugged gently on his hair. "And, as far as I know, Alice still has five of those dolls waiting in the wings and she's positive that you'll learn control before they run out," she continued firmly and ran her fingers up and down on Edward's arm. "I know I can trust you; after all, you can do everything," she smiled.

_~o~_

* * *

**End Notes: **This story is a one-shot but left an opening for another chapter. I don't promise anything, though ;) There's a couple of links on my profile to the sites I found when I was searching for some lingerie for the doll.


End file.
